A New Year's Bet
by el diablo
Summary: Will Pietro and Tabby hook up before the New Year? For Toad's sake, we hope not. Tabietro. Lancitty.


**Disclaimer:** **Not mine.**

**A/N: Just a short little-one shot. Enjoy!  
><strong>

The front door was thrown open, followed shortly by the entrance of a very giggly Tabitha Smith. Pietro Maximoff was hot on her heels, but not nearly as giddy. Despite his narrowed eyes and angry tones at aforementioned girl, he seemed to be pouting.

"You cock-blocked me!"

"Oh _relax_, Speedy." Tabby hummed, still standing in the entranceway. "I saved you the trouble of remembering her name."

"Yeah well no one asked you." He muttered, slightly incoherently. She removed her coat and threw it at him. His reflexes weren't as quick as normal, and it hit him square in the face. She laughed and entered the living room.

"Sup, guys! It's almost a New Year and yer all just loungin' around. Where's the party? I bet even the X-Geeks are celebrating!" Tabby called, slurring her words only slightly.

Toad and Fred glanced up only briefly from their game of cards and didn't bother a response past 'hey Tabby'. Wanda rolled her eyes at the both of them, as Pietro had chosen that moment to trip into the room, knocking Tabby off-balance and onto the floor. He hastily helped her up. Lance snorted at his friends' antics.

"There's no party cause you two went out and everyone knows the only way any X-losers would grace us with their presence would be if Tabby invited them." He replied, though turning to his girlfriend a moment later with a sheepish grin. "Except you, Kit. You aren't a loser."

"Like, thanks Lance. You're so charming." She rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same.

"Well lucky for you time's on our side! It's not midnight yet!" She declared, not realizing her hand was still attached to Pietro's as she shot her opposite arm into the air. "Let's get this place rockin!"

Lance raised his brow. "Uh, Tabs, it's a little late to be calling anyone over. We're less than an hour away from the ball dropping."

Tabby pouted at the buzz kill.

"Well that shouldn't stop us!" She let go of Pietro's hand and rushed upstairs, tripping a few times and cursing. Pietro's eyes followed her, and Lance couldn't help but smirk.

"Have a good time tonight?" He questioned, innocently enough to the ears of someone under the influence.

"Of course. The dj was awesome tonight. I don't get why you never come out with us." Pietro answered, missing the innuendo, though it was hard to tell if it was just the alcohol that impaired his judgment, or his obliviousness to the fact at hand. "Pryde could come too."

"Underage drinking? I don't think so." Kitty frowned. She may be indifferent to it, but Logan would have her head. Or Lance's. Either way, it just wasn't her idea of a good time.

Pietro rolled his eyes. "You don't have to participate in that little miss perfect, but there's dancing and other stuff."

Tabby came back into the room, already dancing to some random beat in her head. She shimmied over to the stereo and put a cd in. Loud dance music filled the air seconds later.

"Well alright! Let's get this party started!" Tabby grinned, pulling Wanda up and attempting – mind you, horribly – to get her to loosen up and dance. Pietro saved her seconds before Wanda was able to hex her into oblivion.

Twirling the blonde around, Pietro smirked as he pulled her close. "Wanda doesn't have moves like me." He proclaimed proudly. Tabby laughed.

"But she's better looking."

"Hey!" Pietro pouted, his ego seriously deflating. Tabby giggled and pressed closer to him, their noses nearly touching as her breath tickled his lips. They continued their tug-of-war dance, both pushing the other away only to end with their bodies pressed together. Neither had noticed that Wanda had short-circuited the stereo out of annoyance.

"Are those two always like this?" Kitty asked skeptically. Lance laughed.

"Only when they drink." He informed her. "Although they've been slipping up a lot lately. I mean, both are constantly flirting with anyone with a pulse, but recently they've been focusing more on each other."

"That's cute." Kitty smiled, watching as the two inched closer.

"Oh sure. Except they're both too stubborn to realize anything's going on." He rolled his eyes.

"Like, don't be so sure. I think they're gonna kiss."

"No!" Toad yelped, startling everyone present and causing the two delirious teens to step away from each other.

"What happened?" Lance questioned, leader-mode kicking in. Toad's eyes were wide.

"I ain't gonna be on laundry duty for a month, yo!" He exclaimed, looking frantic. Fred blinked at him in confusion. Lance, on the other hand, caught on and rolled his eyes.

"Real smooth, Toad. But there's still ten minutes left before the ball drops." He smirked. "I'm not worried." Toad glared and eyed the two still standing in the middle of the room warily, before hopping over to sit next to Wanda, who had just turned the television to the channel they'd be watching said ball drop from.

"What was that about?" Kitty asked in confusion. Lance lowered his voice.

"We have a running bet as to when those two will finally kiss." He smirked, watching the two from the corner of his eye. "I bet it'd happen before the end of the year."

Kitty watched the two as Lance confided in her, a small smile on her lips. "I so totally think you're going to win that bet." She brought her gaze to Lance knowingly while tilting her head toward the two.

"Whoa, is the room spinning or is it just me?" Tabby questioned, reaching out and gripping Pietro's arm to keep from losing her balance.

"Just you." He replied, taking her hand and twirling her around a few times.

"I'm gonna be sick!" She laughed, partially joking, as she was twirled back into his arms. He smirked. Their eyes met and something passed between them.

Music came from the television and the two swayed, lost in their own little world of being tipsy and high on life. Tabby smiled as Pietro leaned in, her eyes closing as she moved to meet him halfway. Not even Toad's cries of disbelief were enough to pull the two apart this time.

The song ended and the countdown began. Lance was laughing at Toad, who was pouting. Fred was smirking as well. Wanda was doing her best to ignore them, but was having a hard time fighting the smile at how ridiculous and yet normal this all was.

"_Happy New Year!"_ Came from the television, and Lance turned to Kitty, who pulled him into a kiss. Toad attempted to kiss Wanda, but she hexed him into the wall. Pietro and Tabby broke apart, panting slightly and staring at each other with identical grins.

As "Auld Lang Syne" penetrated the air, Tabby laced her hand with the Speedsters and the two quickly left the room unnoticed. Lance and Kitty broke apart and the latter blushed as Fred and Toad teased them. Wanda had left the room after Toad tried to kiss her, and so didn't notice anything either.

It wouldn't be until morning came and two hungover mutants made their way to the kitchen that they would begin enduring the constant taunting from their housemates.

**A/N: Happy New Year!**


End file.
